Help Find Me Working Title
by YouCompleteMe1990
Summary: Allison Mitchell wakes up to realize she's dead. needing to find her killer, she enlists the help of the Sons of Ipswich, who she thinks can help her after hearing all of the stories about them. Who killed Allison? Can the boys help? Can Allison be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie.

(Allison's POV)

"My head hurts, oh good lord it hurts." I groaned and clutched my head. Keeping my eyes closed to fight off the nausea, I gripped the side of the…was I lying in a bath tub? I opened my eyes a little and squinted at my surrounding. Yup, I was definitely in a bath tub. Water from the faucet slowly and steadily dripped onto my shoulder, the shirt fabric stuck wetly to my shoulder.

A groan from the floor caught my attention and I looked over the edge of the tub. A guy with dyed blue hair laid curled on his side, clutching his stomach and passed out. Rolling my eyes I stood up and as carefully as I could, I stepped over the boy and exited the bathroom.

Not able to find a conscience person, my phone, keys or anything I came here with, I walked to the front door, which was wide open.

"Who leaves the front door open all night?" Shaking my head, I walked out and didn't bother to close the door. If anything got stolen it wasn't my problem. Nothing looked familiar, and it took a while for me to get onto the main road. I decided to ask the first person I came across for directions. That was easier said than done. It was only about seven in the morning, and not many people seemed to be out walking. Finally I noticed an old woman walking in the opposite direction of me.

"Excuse me could you tell me how to get to Willow Street?" The woman kept walking as if she didn't see me…or hear me. "Hello, ma'am, could you tell me how to get to Willow Street?" I asked again, louder this time. Still she didn't look up or slow down. "Okay you know what? You can just ignore me, and pretend I don't exist, and that's fine. I just hope you realise what kind of person that makes you!" By the end of that little tirade I was yelling at her because I stopped walking and she continued on down the street.

It was about another twenty minutes before I reached a street with a line of boutiques and cafes. There was a smell of coffee and pastries wafting from one of the cafes and my stomach grumbled from hunger. Walking past the display window something caught my eye and I gasped.

"Where's my reflection?" I didn't see myself in the window. There were cars, the sidewalk, but I wasn't there. "Am I dead?"

_Author's Note: Okay yes I know I have stories on the go, but I have KILLER writer's block for those stories. I'm really sorry you guys, and I'm working on it, I swear. _


	2. Chapter 2

(Allison's POV)

"Okay, this is…a dream. It's a dream, I'm not dead. I can't be dead." Pacing in front of the café display window, I squeezed my eyes shut and wrung my hands. Taking a deep breath- wait do dead people breathe- I opened my eyes and turned back to the window. "I'm not dead. Any minute now I'm going to wake up and this will all just be a bad dream. I'll wake up….NOW!" Nothing happened. "Okay…NOW!" Still nothing happened. "Oh come on!"

Giving up on that idea, I walked over to a telephone pole and leaned against it...and fell on my butt. Lying on the sidewalk I looked up at the sky. It was a nice blue sky. Very few clouds, a few birds flying past and oh my god, why am I still asleep?

"Did you hear about Allison? It's so sad." I lifted my head and looked at the person who said my name. Could she be talking about me?

"Jackie, wait why are you in my dream?" Jackie was a girl in a few of my classes. We weren't close friends, but we got along. My best friend Marnie always told me that Jackie was jealous of me. That she spread a few nasty rumours about me in junior high and tried to seduce Trey, a boyfriend I broke up with last month. He didn't take it so well. Trey called me all of the usual things; slut, whore. I stared at her as she walked down the street talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Her parents are arranging the funeral for next week." "No they can't find her body." Yeah, there's going to be a candle light vigil and a headstone." "I don't know, but I guess something like "Allison Mitchell, beloved daughter and friend."

Allison Mitchell…I'm Allison Mitchell. Jackie is talking about me. If my parents are having a funeral for me, then that means I'm actually dead. My ghost knees felt wobbly so I sunk down onto the ground. As I stared off into space I waited for the tears to come. They never came and I had the overwhelming urge to scream and cry…but I couldn't because I need to find out _why_ I'm dead.

"You can cry later Allison." I thought, giving myself a little pep talk. On the telephone pole I fell through was a bright orange flier with "Spenser Academy Bachelor Auction" in big bold letters. A few names were on it also; Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms were apparently the most sought after bachelors in that school. Next to the names were hand drawn doodles in pen of hearts and someone wrote "Mrs. Caleb Danvers" next to his name.

I've heard of the rumours spread about the founding families. I didn't go to Spenser, but everybody in Ipswich and probably all of Massachusetts knew of those four and the stories surrounding them. Standing up I walked in the direction of Spenser Academy and felt a renewed sense of hope. If the rumours about them were true, then maybe they could help me.

In the window of a bookstore was a missing persons' ad. The girl in the picture had a bright smile, spikey blonde hairstyle, a round face, and grey eyes. It was me. There was all the standard information you'd find on a missing person's ad, and at the top in bold lettering said "Help Find Me".

Taking a last longing look at the smiling girl in the photo, I looked away and carried on in the direction of the school. Hoping with all of my ghostly might that these boys could help me, could help find my body, and ultimately find my killer and bring him or her to justice.

After I find them, I'd have to make them see me.

"That's easier said than done."

_Author's Note: In this story there is no Kate, Sarah, or Chase. I hate all three of those characters. Especially Kate and Sarah. Those two didn't bring anything to movie._


End file.
